


Help me escape this cold empty hell..

by Pheonixeclipse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream sucks, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Characters, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nukes, Tommy POV, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, characters are dead or die be prepared, he’ll come more into play dw, im not putting to many tags here rn I apologize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixeclipse/pseuds/Pheonixeclipse
Summary: Wars led to a Nuclear Winter. L’manberg, Snowchester, Badlands all a wasteland. Covered in ash and smoke. The world having lost color. People having passed or try surving. Tommy being one of the few alive. Trying to find others and make it out alive of this hell..
Kudos: 10





	Help me escape this cold empty hell..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I want to start off saying this fic may get dark. With descriptions of wounds or dead bodies. Also having major character deaths no one is safe. Also will have violence! I will put any warnings before chapters!

A nuclear winter. Who knew it could happen..But when getting your hands on something powerful of course something bad would happen. It may not happen suddenly but may build up. 

That’s exactly what happened. Snowchester able to create powerful weapons. Nukes. With testing them it was rare and kept in a area that wouldn’t hurt anyone. But a threat had risen. The egg and people corrupted by it.

The once forsaken god. Dream was able to escape no one knows how. He saw the opportunity with the badlands state. Taking control and becoming the new leader. Making sure to manipulate and rise to the top.

Declaring war on Snowchester. Tubbo didn’t want a long war again. A war that would carry out and cause nothing but pain. So with talking the young leader decided. The nukes would have their first war..

Only a few people were told of this plan of action. Jack, Tommy, Philza, Sam, Sapnap, and George. These people started gathering making items to survive. Coats and gasmask. All masks have a different design.

Jack a mask with a blue and red side. A dark coat with a toxic symbol on the chest. Tommys mask had designs of his disc and red glass. Metal on the bottom. His coat dark with L’manburg colors the toxic symbol on his arm. Philza made a dark green mask. His coat is grey with white diamonds on them. He had the toxic symbol on his back. 

Sam already had a gas mask grey and gold. The coat is grey and green speckled with light greens. Gold lining on it. The toxic symbol on his arm as well. Sapnap had fire on his mask. Coat an orangish color with light streaks. Toxic symbol on his bandana. 

George wore a blue mask light blue streaks down the eyes as if showing tears. The man also had a dark blue coat lined with light green..Toxic symbol on his chest. They made a bunker as well to keep food and water. Starting an underground farm making sure to have extra seeds. 

When the fights got worse the weapon fell. Many souls cried that morning at the destruction. The ones who had died. What people didn’t know was dropping the first Nuke would be the worst decision made..

Dream had been able to get his hands on the hazardous weapon. Firing back these fires led to mass destruction.

Snowchester..Badlands gone. Even where L’manburg was covered in ash. Buildings torn or fallen. Some standing leaving an empty shell of a building. The air blowing leaving behind a horrible sound to remember all those who lost their life..

The sky was dark the sun was trying to peek out. But no matter what it stayed covered. Ash or snow even a mix fell onto the sad landscape. As if trying to cover the mistakes that had happened. 

Bodies laid limp in different places. Under buildings..Sometimes leaning against the buildings. Others out in the open..Jack had been one to lose his life. Trying to save Niki the man had failed dying. Their bodies lay tangled and covered by the grey ash.

Ranboo another the ender hybrid had no idea..Or he did..No one was for sure. The group had lost each other splitting up. No one had heard from Sam or Philza. Everyone believed the two men had passed..

Tommy didn’t remember much anymore. Red coming from his mask. A tired look in his eyes. He searched everywhere for an end to this mess..But the clouds and smoke had gone on forever. 

Too scared to call out. After seeing some bodies of people he loved..He couldn’t risk knowing his family had died..Tommy soon got to a building he realized. His boots crunching into the ground. He looked up at the building. 

The building looked ghosted..Empty..Tommys only sound was the breathing from his mask as he took in the sight. A mess of rubble caught his attention seeing familiar hair. The juvenile went over the wood board making a creak each time. 

Tommy got to the mess looking down. His breath hitched staring at the body.“Wilbur..?” His voice came out muffled he quickly pushed the rubble off, kneeling down. He nudged his brother.

“Wilbur..? Get up big man..This isn’t a place to rest..” Tommy tried joking nudging his brother’s shoulder more. The older male had his face hidden from the world. Tommy smiled but then frowned tears coming down. 

“It’s okay..You can rest Wilbur..I know you’ll wake up..” He spoke softly but choking and sobbing. His sobs coming out louder than the wind that blew outside. Hugging his deceased brother. 

He wanted his family back..Anyone back..Not this..He didn’t want this. Tommy kept crying, not able to stop. He wanted his brother..He wanted to stop being scared..

“Hello!”

A voice broke out not his. Tommy jumped at that eyes wide he tried clearing the tears away. Crying out loudly. “Here! I’m here please!” Not holding back he couldn’t not anymore. He was 16 damnit..And he had lost so much.

The voice didn’t come back for a while. Tommy waited but his eyes lidded soon giving up..Was he that desperate for someone to find him? He laid his head on Wilburs shoulder. 

“Please..I’m here..I’m here..” 

Tommy muttered, shivering some from the cold wind. “Where are you!” The voice shouted again Tommys breath got faster. “I’m here! Come to my voice! I’m scared..” 

The juvenile had let the last one slip. Looking down, nudging his brothers face some. He looked at peace..Eyes closed and mouth..Tommy only bit his lip looking up hearing footsteps. 

He gasped seeing a shadowy figure in the mist. Getting inside he stared. Philza was there wearing a mask and coat. His dad..His dad..Tommy breathed quickly still. Getting up on shaky legs. 

Philza stared at his son rushing over hugging him. Tommy returned the hug shaking and sobbing again. Philza cooed to the boy a hand on the back of his head. They lowered to the floor. His son was alive..His youngest had survived.. 

“It’s okay..It’s okay..Daddys here..I’m here..” Philza whispered softly. Keeping Tommy close he looked over to the body. He let out a sigh seeing who it was..His poor boy..

“I’m scared..It's quiet, it's lonely..” His youngest mumbled quietly. Philza looked back down. “I know..It will be okay..I’m here now and I’m not leaving..” 

The two sat like that hugging each other whispering comfort. That’s all they could do. The wind still mourning outside..Maybe they could have a small break..Pretend everything is normal..Maybe..

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back boysss. So this was honestly huge inspiration for me. I just found the idea interesting.


End file.
